Three times Simon tried to propose and the one he succedeed
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Title says it pretty clear. This is just Simon trying to propose.


**Just a cute situation that came up to my mind. Hope you enjoy it ;)**

"Marry me?"

He was not expecting her to sight and punch him in the stomach. In fact he was not expecting for her to do or say what she said next.

"No" replied Isabelle with her eyes still on the T.V. " I mean, not unless you propose properly"

Simon raised his eyebrows at her and started babbling incomprensible things while Isabelle rolled her eyes. Okay, he had to admit it wasn't the most romantic thing he had ever done, it wasn't even close to a romantic thing. They were laying on the sofa watching the television when he just said it, without thinking, he just asked the question. He should have known she was not going to say yes with just that, but it had just popped to his mind and before he could stop his mouth he had asked.

"Oh c'mon Isabelle" tried the boy once more "Why can't you just answer the question. I think this counts as a proposition so..."

"This" said the black haired girl finally looking at him "Asking me to marry you while watching How I met Your Mother, isn't even close to what I expect for a proposition, so you better think something really great to propose"

"I don't know if I want to propose again" murmured the boy, but, of course, she heard him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Love you" replied inmediately Simon with a smile.

"That's what I thought" nodded the girl while pulling him closer "Now shut up, I think we are finally going to know who is the mother"

* * *

"Marry me?"

"By the angel" groaned Isabelle stopping her moves "You think this is a good time, really? I told you to do a good proposition, not this!"

"Well..." started Simon looking at her naked body on top of him "You looked beautiful and I had to try to see if I could convince you"

"Simon, I'm sorry to tell you this, but proposing while having sex isn't better than proposing while watching T.V" and she inmediately added "Maybe more exciting, but not better, so my answer is still no"

"Jesus woman, what do I have to do?" moaned Simon, but this time was because she had moved once more before giving him a glare "Okay, okay, I get it, now, where were we?" smirked the boy before catching her lips with his own and rolling his hips to make her moan against his mouth. He still had to find a way to propose but in that moment it really didn't mattered.

* * *

"Okay my turn" said Isabelle waiting for Simon to take a card to ask her.

Simon took a card and waited for his girlfriend to nod.

"Okay, your question is... Will you marry me?" said Simon as lightly as he could. Then he looked above the card into Isabelle's eyes and he could see she was smiling a bit.

"Not quite bad" said the girl "But I must say no once more"

"Izzy!" shouted Simon "This one was really good! I have no other funny idea, oh god, you are the most difficult woman I've ever found"

"But you still love me" she winked at him "Now, if we have finished, I'm going to bed. Goodnight" Isabelle got on her feet and kissed Simon's cheek before disappearing through their bedroom door and leaving a frustrated boy behind. He never thought he would have to do this, but he was going to ask Jace for some advice. At least her brothers had gave him their permission, and he was sure the blonde guy would come up with a good idea. Or at least he hoped so.

* * *

"You have asked her three times and she still says no?" Jace tried so hard not to laugh but at the end he couldn't "Oh Simon, you are screwed."

"Thanks man, it's always great to see how much support you give me" replied Simon.

"Okay, okay. Now, seriously, have you done something to make her angry? Like declining an offer to shower together?" asked Jace with a huge smirk on his face.

"I have a gun at my desk" pointed Simon "If I ever answer you yes to that question, shoot me" now, Simon was smirking too.

"Well, I don't see why she is saying no, then"

"Isabelle wants a 'proper proposal'" quoted the brown haired boy "and I can't come up with any idea"

"I see, so you want one of my marvelous ideas" he could say Jace felt proud of himself.

"I wouldn't say marvelous..."

"You want me to help you?" Simon nodded "Then, they are marvelous. Okay, here's what I'm thinking"

* * *

Isabelle opened their apartment door and started calling for Simon. The lights were on, so that meant he was there, but he wasn't answering so she decided to check, maybe he was in the bathroom, she had no idea. When she started moving, the first thing she saw was a line of petals that went right to the bedroom. With each step she was becoming more nervous, what exactly had Simon planned for that night? She got inside the bedroom just to see more petals. The thing was not how many petals were in there, was what they were spelling. It said 'will you marry me?' and behind that was Simon who inmediately got on his knee.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, I know you think I'm good with speechees, and I know you think I never get nervous when talking to people, but right now my whole body is shaking and I can't even move my hand to show you the ring I bought for you. Yeah, I know shadowhunters change their family rings but I don't exactly have a family ring, and instead I decided to follow the mundane tradition and buy you one" he took a breath, showed her the box and kept talking "If I have to be honest, the thought of being able to spend my whole live with you has me smiling since I wake up and see you next to me until I go to sleep with you already there, on your side of your bed because I love you. I love you so much it hurts to think of you with someone else. The thing is that I've already tried to propose three times and you always said no so I hope you say yes this one time because if not I don't think I can come up with anything better, so, Isabelle, Iz, Izzy, will you marry me?"

Isabelle looked at Simon's worried face and then, nodded, it was just a little move that made the boy smile.

"Yes, I'll marry you"

Simon got on his feet and she took him by the neck and kissed him, one kiss after another, 'till both of them needed to breath. Simon kissed her forehead and her cheek before he noticed something.

"Are those tears? You mean the great Isabelle Lightwood is crying?" teased Simon.

"Oh, shut up Lewis"

"No" replied the boy with a shining smile "Lightwood. Simon Lightwood"

Isabelle couldn't help but kiss him again.


End file.
